youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Rivers Apart
An intro so long it needed a heading and is abseloutly necessary that you read. Hey it's me again. I really need to stop coming up with ideas for stories and just finish my old ones. I keep having so many good ideas. Anyway, this is going to be similar to A Game of Thrones, which I have not read, because I would be emotionally unstable for too long. My mum couldn't even finish it, but she restarted it. My mum said I'm not allowed to read it though but I WILL FIND A WAY. You care so much. Back on track. Similar to A Game of Thrones which is very violent, and there are lots of beheadings and it sounds really bloody, no it IS really bloody. I've been asking my dad what goes on. OKAY SO IT'S SIMILAR TO GAME OF THRONES AND IT WILL BE BLOODY SO IF YOU THINK YOU WILL BECOME EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ FURTHER. I'm just kidding. It won't be that bad. But there shall be death... and blood... and romance... and fights... and blood... and animals... and people... and kings... blood... and queens... blood... blood... blood... blood... did I mention blood? You shall all see why I chose the username Violent Delights now. ^^^^^^^^ There's a heck of a lot of characters... but there shall be less than Game of Thrones, and AGOT has more than Harry Potter. And HP has a lot of characters. AGOT's names are mixed up too, there's characters called, Sansa, Daenerys and Cersei, and then there's Catelyn, Jaime and Robert. WTFF (what the french fry) So the country, Icefire, is made up of six provinces, Kinglands, Candorlands, Matialands, Eolilands, Rhialands, and Lillwellands. Each province has a grand house (with the exception of Kinglands, which is where the king resides.), Noble houses, knightly houses and, extinct houses. Some province will have exiled houses or other houses, and I'm here to explain them to you. Royal House-''' The house where the queen and king reside, in Kinglands, is the most important house, and there is only one. The king and queen live in a majestic castle, and is very large, as is like over 9 acres large. 'Grand House- '''The house where the 'king' of the province lives, not necessarily the king, but the leader, who makes all the decisions, and leads the province (duh.) '''Noble Houses- '''Noble houses are typically rich, and looked up to by lower houses. To be a noble house the critriea is you must be well-off and looks up to. '''Knightly Houses- '''Knightly houses are where most knights come from, and may not be well off or looked up to, and they are very well trained in battle, and even females from Knightly houses are knights, but the majority are males. '''Other Houses- '''These are houses that don't classify as anything, they can be well off or poor, but still, they are just an 'other' house. '''Extinct Houses-' Are houses with no living members, anywhere, making them extinct. '''Exiled Houses- Are houses that have been driven out of the province entirely, and reside in another province, as an 'other' house. Houses Kinglands Royal- Whitefire Noble- 'Shatterheart • Greentree • Edin • Adaladen • Alloway • Vaughn • Evlin • Shevarien • Cerrah • Baelie • Eddlyn • Comirahh • Tiddle • Sessterin • Collian • Breeh '''Knightly- '''Cowen • Dillian • Melodie • Elias • Teaguen • Thorre '''Extinct- '''Rhian '''Exiled- '''Alli • Bennet Candorlands '''Grand- '''Greyjoy* '''Noble- '''Callista • Mallie • Leviane • Langleigh • Piper* • Verity • Daine • Swan^ • Wyvern • Tovariann • Blackburn • '''Knightly- '''Coventire • Redwood • Loverre • Deluwe • Cottlynn • '''Extinct- '''Sylve • Wonder '''Other- '''Kattin Matialands '''Grand- '''Sunglass* '''Noble- '''Stone • Underwood • Laine • Starrveryn • Loriakai • Winterwood • Fletcher • Evyn • Bluelake • Ruby • Silver • Irelle '''Knightly- '''Oden • Ellery • Leighelle • Farrah • Middleton • Coravielle • '''Extinct- '''Fodman '''Other- '''Calle • Mottley '''Exiled- '''Corri Eolilands '''Grand- '''Moonlight '''Noble- '''Lauren • Maronna • Fallone • Kavarian • Taragyrian^ • Justice • Ollivir • Callia • Rochette '''Knightly- '''Maren • Sadilly • Ellonna • Alayn • Covin '''Extinct- '''Cowen '''Other- '''Emma Rhialands '''Grand- '''Oakinsheild '''Noble-' Inikk • Kyse • Annodh • Enj • Ryto • Aneroir • Kajic • Alyc • Majes • Eflacii • Ilrey • Ele • Ka-ie • Yiil • Laiec '''Knightly- '''Bronte • Gosling • Wyndlight • Darkheart • Lockstone • Olandra • '''Extinct- '''Badden '''Exiled- '''Nylla Lillwellands '''Grand- '''Riverlove '''Noble- '''Stellar • Hannah • Moverille • Collinstone • Esver • Castellen • Fathmith • Blackton • Fier • Greenstone • Sapphire • Quinne • Olivere '''Knightly- '''Niel • Sadia • Lollyn • Goddard '''Extinct- '''Brynn '''Exiled- '''Lovlin '''Other- '''Eileen • Lucas • Brennen *These are names from George R. R. Martin's book. I love them to much not to use them. So if he reads this (which is highly unlikely)... yeah. ^ Kind of from George R. R. Martin's book, just spelled differently, or pronounced differently. WAIT. READ NO FURTHER. I want all of you to go look at the noble houses in Rhialands. Take a good long look, maybe switch around the letters. Also, this is a made up land, it is a fake place. Characters I shall only list the main characters, from the main houses. Look at the amount of houses and feel free to count them, and 4-10 people in each house so... yeah. Kinglands '''House Whitefire King Tacaren Whitefire (Deceased) Queen Shaila Shatterheart (deceased) Prince Atticus Whitefire (Deceased) Queen Ellie Whitefire House Shatterheart Eddie Shatterheart Isla Shatterheart Collia Shatterheart House Edin Emily Edin Kiren Edin Dawnne Edin Candorlands House Greyjoy Sean Greyjoy Caius Greyjoy Fionna Grejoy House Piper Mirielle Piper Robyn Piper House Swan Colin Swan I Caraline Swan Shona Swan Faith Swan Colin Swan II House Wyvern Gabrial Wyvern Anastasia Wyvern Noah Wyvern Matialands House Sunglass Jay Sunglass Solange Sunglass Felicity Sunglass Evaine Sunglass House Stone William Stone Lucia Stone Kastaren Stone House Winterwood Rein Winterwood Sennie Winterwood Jessa Winterwood Vance Winterwood Eulalia Winterwood Felix Winterwood House Silver Russel Silver Taia Silver Eolilands House Moonlight Marius Moonlight Cecelia Moonlight House Taragyrian ** Laskvyn Taragyrian House Justice Aragon Justice Ginny Justice Morgan Justice Rhialands House Oakinsheild Jesse Oakinsheild Mercy Oakinsheild House Kyse Fabian Kyse Joanna Kyse Noelle Kyse Scarlett Kyse Muir Kyse House Darkheart Sena Darkheart Cora Darkheart Lillwellands House Riverlove Trovin Riverlove Finn "Finny" Riverlove Lance Riverlove House Greenstone Tybalt Greenstone Josi Greenstone Devon Greenstone Finley Greenstone House Quinne Bryran Quinne Charlotte Quinne Corbin Quinne Alaia Quinne ** House Taragyrian is more like a tribe, they are barbaric, yet they all have a soft side. Ellie I I flinch, and choke, but Misa just keeps tightening my corset. "Gah! Misa! Stop! You're suffocating me!" I yell. "Oh. Sorry l'm sorry princess Ellie!" She cries. I dust off the emerald green dress with golden-yellow floral embroidery, and put on my crown, the one with the diamonds, and my yellow jewels. "Wait, miss Ellie, your mother insists that I style your hair." Misa calls. "Ugh. Must I really wait for this? I want to join my family!" I yell. "I'll just braid it nicely m'lady!" She backs off, she knows not to push me when I'm ready to go somewhere. "Five minutes Misa." I say, and walk back to her. She runs her delicate fingers through my golden, knee length hair, splitting it into 6 sections, and braiding them in half the time I gave her. I have no idea how she does it. I feel my crown slip onto my head, and run down the halls, very unladylike, but I don't care. I want to see Melvin Shatterheart's beheading! I crave to see the sword cut into his neck and his fat, ugly head rolling on the green. Melvin Shatterheart is my mother's first husband. He was abusive and all he wanted from the prettiest woman in Kinglands –Shaila Cowen at the time (my mother)– was sex. They never had any children, and it was rumored that she cried daily. One day, prince Tacaren Whitefire, noticed Shaila walking on the green of the palace, as Shatterheart's had permission to do that. They were but eighteen at the time, and Tacaren's father (my grandfather) was dying. Tacaren talked to my mother, and he took a liking to her, and made Melivin Shatterheart divorce their marriage. Shaila and Tacaren married later that week and twenty years later they have us, Ellie and Atticus Whitefire, Atticus being my older brother, and the crown prince, which means I'll never be queen unless he refuses or dies. I see Atticus down the hallway, so I start to walk, being ladylike. I call to him. "Oh Ellie! Do walk with me." He says. I walk with him down the castle hall, and we walk to Castle green together. I do not know why they call it the Castle 'green', it's stone, stained with the blood of people who've been beheaded before, and the costumes of the people of Kinglands. We arrive at the castle green my mother and father waiting for us. for beheadings, there are no thrones, but we stand exeedingly close to the executioner. I stand next to my mother, who puts her arm around me as a friendly greeting. When she takes her arm off, I stand, posture perfect, legs and feet aligned, and hands behind my back, as I've been taught. I look at Atticus, who sneaks behind my father to stand next to me. Despite the past rivlaries between eldest child of the king, and the second eldest, if Atticus weren't my brother, I'd probably marry him. I see a dirty, disheveled, tired man walk out, hands chained behind his back, walk up to the scaffold. Melvin Shatterheart. I look at his children, Eddie, Isla and Collia, looking hungry, not for food, but for their father's blood splattered over the scaffold. Eddie, dressed in regal black colours looks very happy, obviously he will be the head of House Shatterheart. Melvin walks up, slouching, filthy, and kneels, awaiting the moment when his body is split in two. "Atticus? Would you do the honours?" My father whispers. "Oh no, I'd like Ellie to do it." Atticus says. I'm shocked. Usually Atticus does the honours. The honours is reciting a speech about the criminal and why he is being executed, then actually executing him, unless they don't want to. I've been drooling over it for years, Atticus has been doing it since he was ten. He gets to do it every time he wants to, which is all the time. I look at him like he's a fool. He smiles, and I step forward. "Melvin Shatterheart, accused of abusing his children, sexually abusing and raping his daughter Isla, is sentenced to death today. Death by beheading, the executor today, shall be me, Ellie Whitefire." A small child comes up to me, a silver sword on a red velvet pillow. I take the delicate blade in my hands, and raise it above my head, Melvin aligns his neck with the blade. We have no block, 'tis not needed. The blade comes down hard and fast, hitting Melvin's neck, blood spurts out, and the head rolls onto the green, and Atticus runs to pick it up, he doesn't care that he's holding a severed head, my brother is the bravest man in all of Icefire. I love him so. Atticus walks up to the scaffold, and hold up the head, letting out a yell, and I follow, as does my parents and the crowd. I follow Atticus to the hall of heads, where all the people who've been beheaded in my father's time's heads are. When my father dies, the heads are returned to their bodies. Atticus places the head on a fresh spike, and we walk back, arm in arm. I do love him, and as far as I know, he does love me. Ellie II I clutch the letter in my arms and fall back onto my bed. I smile, thinking of tonight. Finn Riverlove, my betrothed, my prince charming and my one true love, is coming in little less that one hour! I put on my silver and white dress, The one Fionna and Finn got me for my birthday. "Ellie! The Riverloves are here!" Mother calls. I jump out of bed, slip on some sandals, and run as fast as is humanly possible, nearly knocking over a serving girl. I go out onto the castle garden, where the Riverloves carriage is and jump into Finn's arms. He picks me up and twirls me, and I see my family smiling when we kiss. We walk into the castle, my heart aglow. "I missed you." I tell him. "I missed you too, love." He replies. That's the first time anyone has called me love since I was little. The time is late, so we all file into the dining hall for Cook's chocolate cake. It lasts less than a minute as Cook's cake is the best made in all of Icefire. I excuse myself, along with Finny, and we hold hands as atwe walk to my room. We converse for a little, catching up with each other. Eventually, we both end up reading. I fall half asleep when the clock strikes twelve, and I feel Finny brush my hair out of my face, and pick me up, and lay me on my bed. I feel him lie down, and stroke my cheek. He plans a soft kiss on my forehead before pulling me in closer. I put my hand on his chest, and feel his steady heartbeat. My eyes flicker, and his bright blue eyes look at me. Soon, we sleep. ~ ~ ~ "FINN! ELLIE!" A sudden, desperate cry wakes both me and Finn. A huffing Lance appears at my door. "Ellie. Your parents..." He says. "What?" I cry, and scamper to my parents room. The first thing I see is a thick red liquid, covering my parents white sheets. Blood. They aren't breathing. My parents were murdered. By whom? But if my parents are dead, what happened to-"Ellie..."A croak comes from behind me. Atticus is crawling,using his elbows. "ATTICUS!" I scream. I run to my dying brother, his golden hair like mine, stained with blood. He stops crawling and flops on his side. I put his head on my knee and begin to cry. Controllable tears. "Ellie..." Atticus says. "No. No no. You can't die. Not now. I-I won't let you." I sob. "Ellie, you have to. Let me go." He whispers. I feel Finn's hand on my shoulder."I'm not letting you die!" I insist, hot, searing tears of pain roll down my cheeks, and onto my lap. With an effort of strength, Atticus reaches and runs three fingers across my cheek. I cup his face in my hands. "Ellie. Please." He croaks. He points a finger at Finn. "You. Take care of my baby sister." "Ellie. Before I go, I want you to know that I love you." Atticus goes limp in my arms. His body lifeless, falls off my lap. I sob uncontrollably. I bury my face in Finn's lap, and cry. He doesn't say anythin like "It's okay" He knows it's not. All he does is stroke my back while I cry. I sit up for a moment, and Finn pulls me into his lap, and I cry calmer there as he rocks me back and forth like my mother did when I was small. Minutes later, the tears stop. Nothing comes. I just let Finn rock me. I look over Finn's shoulder, and see a purple cushion on a pedastel. On the cushion is the crown they had made for me, incase Atticus died or abnegated. I pull myself up, and walk towards the pedastel. I take the crown delicately, and place it on my head. I am not Princess Ellie. I am not Ellie, head of house. I am not Crown Princess Ellie. I am Queen Ellie. Queen Ellie Shaila Whitefire of Icefire. Finn I Ellie looks back at me. A crown glittering in her golden hair. The mood in the room is sorrowful, and Ellie's eyes are still glossy and red. But she is queen now, of the whole of Icefire. She takes the crown off her head, and places it back on the cushion and walks towards me. She stops in front of me and then pulls me, violently, into an embrace. We stay there for a moment, and I'm almost positive I felt one tear fall down from her face. I've seen Ellie cry before, but never this long, or hard. She stops hugging after a while, and then she takes hold of my hand, and we walk down the hall together, to the giant oak doors that I walked through just yesterday, the ones that hold in the bodies of Tacaren, Shaila and, Atticus. Outside, Kinglands looks at us, and Ellie looks shocked. "The news spread swiftly. They've all come to see the new Queen... and King." Lance says. "Long live Queen Ellie and King Finn!" Lance yells. The crowd repeats and bows. Ellie drops my hand. She smiles. "Rise, people of Icefire." She booms. The people rise, from their kneeling position on the grass. Ellie is still smiling, but I see all the hurt, sorrow and, sadness, all hidden in her eyes, masked by an expression of happiness on her face. The last thing Ellie is feeling right now is happiness. The last thing I'm feeling right now is happiness. Most is sorrow, sorrow for Ellie, but Worry covers it all up. I look at her and she looks at me. We speak with no words, her light blue eyes say it all. "I don't want to be here at all." They tell me. "We should go inside." I whisper into her ear. She nods, and waves to Kinglands. I follow her inside. She walks super fast, and notices I'm not there, so she stops down the hallway and waits for me. She reaches out her thin, pale palm and I take her hand. She hugs me again, and I can feel her gently crying, her quiet whimpers only audible to her and myself. I squeeze her tightly, and put my hand on her neck, and stroke her hair, my chin resting on her head. I know right now, she needs no words of comfort, there is no words to comfort her with. She stays, her arms locked around my waist, long after she finishes her silent tears. I walk Ellie to her room, and she lies on her bed, moving no muscle, but her heart, the one thing that was shattered to pieces earlier this morning. She lay there, her stare blank to some people, but to me, filled with emotion. Sorrow at the fact that her family just died. Hurt, emotionally. Rage, wondering what bastard would do such a thing. Comfort. She knows I'll never let her go. Ever. I sit on her bed, and rest my hand on her shoulder. She smiles a very small, weak smile, but it's a smile if I've ever seen one. Ellie's eyelids get heavy. She falls into what I hope is a peaceful sleep. Ellie III I slowly open my eyes, to find a Finny Riverlove alseep in my chair. "Finn." I say. "Finny. Finny!" I say it quietly, but he still wakes. "Ellie. You're awake." He says. "How long did I sleep?" I ask "Three hours." Finny answers. I get up and walk over to him, I sit on the floor below him, but he pulls me up onto his lap. "Ellie..." He says rather doubtfully. "What?" I ask. "I think we should... mm... postpone the wedding." He huffs. "No! Of course not! If anything, we should have it earlier, anybody can come and start a war over who gets the throne, even though I am the rightful heir." I rant, my words truthful in every way. I stand up, and so does Finn. "But Ellie, you need to recover! Your entire family was murdered last night! That's not going to heal in six weeks!" Finn yells. I speak calmly, Finn is yelling, but his words are full of care, care for me. "Finny. The only thing that will help me recover is you. Being married to you would be the best thing in the world to me right now, and we could be the poorest people in all of Icefire, and I'd be the happiest woman alive." I tell him, grabbing his hands and squeezing them tight. He smiles, and the kiss that comes after tells me that he agrees. We agree to the wedding taking place one week from now. "I should go tell your father." I suggest. "I'll be right here." Finn says. I open my door, and walk to the room where my parents slept. Their bodies have been removed, and a formal burial is scheduled for tomorrow. Trovin stands in there, arguing with Lance, causing one of the maids, Ami, to roll her eyes. Trovin notices me and smacks Lance's shoulder. "Ellie." Lance says, embarassed. "I just came to tell you, Finn and I decided to wed earlier." I tell them. "Dear Ellie, that is not your choice." Lance laughs. He smiles, but he instantly stops when I give him the stare that I am famous for. The ice cold one, rumored to freeze people. Not really, but it seems Lance is frozen. Trovin stares at him as if he is a fool. "Lance!" He hisses quietly. "Are you denying the queen and future king of Icefire Lance Riverlove?" I spit. Lance opens his mouth to speak, but just looks at the floor and shakes his head. "Good. Wednesday next week, Trovin." I smile. Walking out of the room, my deep purple and gold dress whips behind me. I glide to my room, Finny waiting impaitently. "Well?" He wonders. "They both agree." I smile, and we hug. Suddenly I remember something. Lance putting a gold dagger with a ruby hilt into a scabbard, after I asked him if he was denying me. I also remember Atticus pulling a dagger out of his stomach. A golden one. I swear on the grave of my father's great grandfather, it was the same one Lance put into his scabbard. Finn II Ellie takes my hand, her dark blue dress matching her solemn mood. We walk down to the hallway, Ellie saying nothing. Yesterday was cheerful, finding out we were going to marry in less than two weeks, but today, will probably be one of the saddest days of Ellie's life. A large amount of people, rich and poor, all dressed in blue, the traditional colour for funerals in Icefire. Everyone turns to Ellie, sadness in their eyes. The funeral will most likely not last longer than 30 minutes. We walk to the Snow Hills, the mounds that act as graves and mausoleums for the deceased royalty, covered in snowdrops, and three new mounds have been dug. Side by side, the bodies are carried into the mounds, and placed in coffins. Ellie begins to sing the song that is sung at all funerals across the kingdom, her light, soft voice spreads across the hundreds of people attending the funeral. After seconds of the song, I join in, and then, the entire of the citizens are singing. The tears come from Ellie's blue eyes. Clear, and small, but they are there. The citizens clear out until it's just Ellie and I. She goes and kneels in front of the door that leads into Atticus's tomb. She traces his name in the wood. She looks like she needs to be alone. I leave her there, but I look back at her, sitting there, staring at the Snow Hill for her brother, the person whom she loved most. ~ ~ ~ Four hours later, the sky full of glimmering, silver stars and Ellie still hasn't come inside. I've been talking with Lance for the past hour. "Lance, I'm going to go collect Ellie." I tell him, a tone of worry in my voice. I run down the halls, to the doors once again. I can see the Snow Hills from the entrance, and Ellie still sitting there. I jog over to her, and kneel beside her. Her teeth chatter and she clutches her blue veil around her arms, the translucent silk does not affect her temperature. "Come inside where it's warm." I say, picking her up. I carry her back to the castle. I bring her to where Lance and I were conversing. Lance has left, the room is empty. "Don't leave me." Ellie whispers, barely audible. I put my arm around her. "I will never leave you. Not ever." Ellie IV Misa combs through my golden hair, being very delicate, this is quite possibly the most important day of my life. A dark purple dress already waits for me on my bed, but Misa has begun to style my hair. She makes a long twist of a braid, and braids my long bangs back. She smiles at her handiwork, and exits my room. I turn to the purple dress on my bed. It is very beautiful, yet simple. I put it on, along with the headband along with it. I do not like the high heeled shoes they gave me, so I put on my favourite black boots. The dress is long enough to conceal them. The halls are deserted, but I'm still supposed to wait for Trovin to escort me since my father isn't... able to attend. A rap on my door tells me Trovin is here. I open the door, and walk out to a smiling middle aged man waiting for me. The closest thing I have to a father. I take his arm as he escorts me to the hall where hundreds of people are waiting for me. They decided to have the coronation with the wedding ceremony, so they would not have to have two separate ceremonies, and coronations in Icefire last not long, from what I've been told. A shiver of nervousness runs up my body, but I breathe calmly and it goes away. Outside, where we decided to have the wedding, people from all the provinces are gathered. Many, many people are there, but I only see one. Finn. Standing at the end of a row of grass. I smile, and stand, posture perfect, confident, and happy. When I reach the end of the isle, we are required to kneel, like at all Icefirian weddings. I look Finn in the eyes, and tune out the whole world, all that exists right now is Finn and I. I hear none of the words spoken until the very end. "Ellie Shaila Whitefire, do you take Finn Riverlove as your soul mate?" The person marrying us asks. "I do." I say confident and calm. Finn's "I do' makes everything official. The crowns are placed on our heads, and we are king and queen, but more importantly to me, soul mates forever. Afterwards, the largest banquet I've ever had is held. An abundance of every single dish in the kingdom, enough to feed all of Kinglands for months. I sneak my hand into Finn's, and we keep them there for just a moment, then the banquet goes on. Dancers ad acrobats and multiple other people come, and craziness and laughter, ensues. But after hours and hours piled on hours of food and performances, everyone becomes tired and clears out. Finn and I return to the master bedroom, which I have always dreamed of calling mine, but now, i am not so sure. I have Finn now, and will forever, though. Nothing seems to have changed between us, just the same love we had for each other before, strengthened by marriage. I take the crown off my head, and crawl into my parents bed, everything, the mattress, blankets, quilt pillows, has been changed though, so that it doesn't bring back too many painful memories. I fall asleep quickly, Finn right beside me. I have a serious case of writers block. No, I mean serious. If I happen to get an idea, someone come and reassemble me, because I'll have exploded of happiness. ' '''Oh my god I just had an idea. ' '''*boom* Category:Fantasy Category:Violent Delights